


【まふそら】刹车干嘛，愣着啊！

by kikaze



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:14:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kikaze/pseuds/kikaze
Relationships: Mafumafu/Soraru (Utaite)
Kudos: 17





	【まふそら】刹车干嘛，愣着啊！

“呐，そらるさん，来和我做吧。”  
まふまふ没有在开玩笑，他极为认真地看着そらる。这种认真的神情そらる见得并不多，上一次很可能是在自己退网那会儿，因此他一下子慌了神。  
“は？”  
“要我再重复一遍吗，そらるさん？”まふ轻轻叹了口气，离そらる更近了些，“我说，和我做爱吧。”  
“呃不是、那个…”そらる带着开始升温的脸颊略往后缩了缩，东张西望着企图找到点什么能顾左右而言他。  
“我们表过白了，也接过吻了，难道你想在这里退缩吗そらるさん？”そらる往后退一分まふ就逼近两分，他单手挑起そらる的下巴固定住他的视线，“那我可不允许哦。”  
不等そらる做出任何回答まふ就自顾自吻了下去，趁他还惊讶着的当儿擅自伸进了舌头。そらる反应过来时早已被吻得七荤八素，墨蓝色的眼睛里一片水雾，好像被欺负了一样。  
“不要露出这种表情呀そらるさん，我会忍不住的。”话是这么说，まふまふ还是慢条斯理甚至风度翩翩地脱着自己和そらる的衣服。好在夏天衣服少，没过一会儿他们就隔着两条几乎没什么用的内裤坦诚相见。まふ已经硬起来的下体抵在そらる腿间，极富暗示性地蹭了蹭。他在有些发抖的そらる嘴角留下蜻蜓点水的一吻，抬起他的一只脚从脚尖开始一路细密温柔地吻上去，最后舌头在大腿内侧打转，总算让そらる不受控制地惊叫起来。  
“你、你别……”  
“这不是挺好的吗，”说话间まふ的鼻息喷在そらる裆部，让他羞耻地发现自己又硬了些，“そらるさん大腿内侧口感意外地很好，也没有什么体味，让人好想咬一口试试呢。”  
他真的咬了一小口，酥麻的电流从此处窜向大脑，换得そらる的一声呻吟。  
“そらるさん的身体真是敏感呢，”まふまふ低声笑着重新回到上面贴着そらる的耳朵用气音讲话，“全部都给我吧，怎么样？”  
まふ平时声音很高，此时难得的低音外加往耳朵里故意吐气，そらる竟是过电般颤抖了一下，毫无意识地点了点头，甚至自己把身体朝まふ贴近了许多。  
まふまふ弯起嘴角，高兴地再次吻上そらる。左手顺着腰腹曲线轻轻按上乳头，右手则沿脊柱向下直接探入最为隐秘之处。此前从未被人如此碰过身体，只是这种程度そらる也是脑内一片空白，无意识地跟着まふ手指的节奏呻吟着。  
そらる的里面很紧实也很温暖，まふ抽送的一根手指离开后牵出一根细细的银丝。虽然そらる现在看起来诱人极了，但就这么提枪直接上阵肯定会伤到他。  
“太干了，你有没有润滑剂？”まふ捻着手指皱眉问着这个家的主人。然而主人沉迷在情欲中根本无暇思考他的问题。  
“那只好这样了。”  
まふまふ毫不犹豫地扯下そらる的内裤，握住他的阴茎上下撸动着，拇指时不时擦过马眼，丝毫不管そらる趴在他肩头多剧烈地喘息着。最后そらる发出一声甜腻的呻吟，颤抖着射了まふ一手白浊的液体。まふ看也不看带着那一手液体就往そらる身后抹去，忘记了高潮后的身体有多敏感，刚射完的小そらる再一次颤颤巍巍地立了起来。  
没办法，忍不住了。  
まふ草草扩张到第三根手指，拉开そらる的腿就把自己塞了一半进去。未经开拓的后穴要容纳一整根还是太难了，泪花一下子涌出そらる的眼角，他惊恐地推着まふ的肩膀想让他出去。  
“听话，别动。”冷汗从まふ额头滑落。痛也是两个人一起痛着，他安抚地碰了碰そらる的嘴唇，顺着他的头发让他放松下来，“别害怕，你这么夹着我们都不好受。”  
感觉到后穴有一点放松，まふ急忙抓紧机会一点点深入进去。终于全部进入后他不由自主地叹了口气，享受了一下被紧致内壁包裹着的快感，也让そらる适应一下尺寸，“那我要开始动了哦。”  
他缓缓抽动起来，从四分之一到一半再到全部。そらる紧蹙的眉头也一点点舒展开来，情欲迷乱的眼神直勾勾地盯向まふまふ，看得那人下腹一热，猛地用力一挺身，抵在了一块软肉上，そらる同时拔高了音调，身体向上拱起，双腿紧紧缠住まふ的腰。  
自知找对了地方，まふ放心地拉开动作，次次都冲着最敏感的那处软肉去，变着法儿地刺激它，顶得そらる几乎要开始求饶，前面颤抖着又射了一波溅在两人的小腹上。  
“呜……不、不要了。”そらる的嗓子呻吟到发干，带着哭腔道。  
“嗯？这就不要了？”まふ正好借此机会停下来喘口气，龟头坏心眼地在穴口打转，手指捏着充血发硬的乳头玩弄着，想了想又低下头含住另一边的用舌头照顾起来，含糊不清地说，“真的不要了？”  
处经人事的そらる哪里受得了这种挑逗。他扭了扭腰，见まふ没有要再插进来的意思，里面又空得难受，想都没想用手抓着まふ的阴茎塞进自己身体里。  
达到了目的的まふまふ满意地翘起嘴角，抱着そらる翻了个身让他坐在自己身上：“既然那么主动那就自己动吧。”  
そらる乖巧地点了点头，咬着嘴唇扶住まふ的腰，小幅度地上下着自己的身体。由于体位原因阴茎深入了不少，即使只是他这样动也没几下之后腿上就再没什么力气了。他趴在まふ身上聊胜于无地摇着屁股，满脸通红地看着まふ，说不出那句请求。  
“要我帮你？”  
“嗯……”そらる抗着羞耻心点了点头，讨好着去亲吻まふまふ的嘴唇。  
“那就别怪我不客气了！”まふ就着插入的姿势坐起来，抱着そらる狠狠抽送起来，每次都整根进出，插得そらる伏在他肩头只顾得上小声呜咽。他自己也是满头大汗，在そらる又一次高潮着收缩内壁时尽数射在了里面。

“嗯……”そらる搂着他在他肩头昏昏沉沉地睡了过去。まふまふ看了看怀里跟小猫一样的恋人，舔了舔他通红的耳尖。  
“多谢招待，そらるさん。”

#废话时间

嗨呀，接到点文时我还在想：啊我刚好最近想开车这个小可爱深得我心啊！

两个小时一气呵成写完的，好久没那么爽快过了。我可能比较适合写车？  
其实写完很久了但是碍于接点文的顺序只好按到最后再发了。  
以及…我觉得一边用敬语喊着そらるさん一边毫不恭敬地上他这种反差太萌了！甚至想再来一发（雾

总之希望大家没有晕车！


End file.
